Of pirates, princes, and mermaids
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: What do you do with your favorite TDI/A couple when they have flipped stories? Well you'll find out if you just read this story...
1. How it all began

**This is a new story line I'm going to try and see if I like... it's kinda' spur of the moments so if it's truly awful please forgive me. Like I said, this is basically off the top of my head.**

**_Of pirates and princes and mermaids..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Courtney **

She never thought she would see the day where everything she loved was in ruins; her home, her church, her store, her once future husband's house. The sight of burned wood and left over rubble nearly broke her, the only thing that made her get back up and keep going was... revenge. A horribly, yet almost satisfying emotion revenge was. Especially when wanting it upon the very man that had done this to her. A man she would came to... what?

Courtney was fourteen years old. Just reaching the age of marriage, or at least that is what she had thought when the dashing young Niegel had asked her father for her hand. Courtney and waited anxiously behind a curtain to hear her father's reply. When it came she was relieved... she would indeed marry the most handsome man in all of Kildendell, her birth place.

It would be only a short three weeks later when Imperial troops invaded the small fishing village and burned it to the ground, killing everyone. It was only by shear happenstance that Courtney and her best friend Gwenth escaped. You see, Gwen had asked Courtney to come into the woods as chaperone between her and Trenton, another dashing young fisherman. Courtney had readily agreed and that is where she found her self the day her family died. In the woods with her best friend and her best friend's potential love match.

Courtney had nearly died of shame that day... either that or near unbearably sadness. Not only had her mother and father perished, but also her beloved younger sister Bethany. A little girl of but three. Courtney knew she wasn't the only one who had lost loved one's, Gwen and Trent had also had family die, but Courtney couldn't bring herself to care. Not when they had each other and she had no one. No one to take care of her.

That was the day Courtney decided that she would never let anyone take care of her ever again. Never!

* * *

**Four Years**** Later**

True to her word Courtney lived using nothing more than her own whiles and wits. Unfortunately using her brain had cause quite a predicament for everyone else... especially since Courtney had turned to piracy.

Sailing the seas with her trusted crew mate: Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Heather, Justin, and Noah. Courtney made a life for herself. A life of fulfillment to her destiny, or so she thought...

Her destiny as the Pirate Queen!

* * *

**Duncan**

"Sir! The Killender has just been spotted! The Pirate Queen is coming this way!" A frantic young man called to Duncan, a young man dressed in all black.

"Let her come Darien! She's nothing more that a little princess anyways!" Duncan declared confidently, sincerely hoping he was correct in his statement.

"She will blow us right off the cliff, sir!" The worried young nave exclaimed.

"I'd like to see her try..." Duncan muttered quietly, not wanting any of his men to hear how unsure of himself he really was.

* * *

**Before you ask here are a few of the undoubted misunderstandings...**

**1.) This is set around the same time as _Pirates of the Caribbean_... maybe thirty to forty years earlier.**

**2.) The ship is a different name than the town, I did this on purpose. If you didn't notice the similarities then this doesn't apply to you. It you did however (you're the smart bunch) and it is just suppose to make you think of the town without actually being able to tie Courtney to it.**

**3.) These were the only two I could come up with as slightly confusing.**

**Please R&R with any more questions, I'd be more than happy to answer. **

**Like I said at the beginning, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. I'll let you know when I get there.**

**

* * *

**

**PS I can't really decide which I like better: pirates, _princes_, and mermaids**** OR pirates, _princesses_, and mermaids****.**

**I'm going to leave it as the fist one for now, but let me know which one you like better.**


	2. When eyes first meet

**Since I don't have PM I'm just going to answer some questions right here...**

**I decided to write this story line because I wanted to finally make Courtney's character stronger. So in this story she not only gets to be a stronger woman... she also gets to be **_**bad**_**.**

**Gwen and Trent are still a couple... at least for now....**

**DJ and Heather... I'd never thought of this couple before now, I'll have to keep them in mind.**

**My favorite TDI/A couple is Courtney and Duncan! Obviously, :) .... I don't really have another favorite, sorry.**

**...**

**Thanks for the great reviews, I love answering questions. Feel free to ask me them any time.**

...

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**(PS I tried to write this not in the point view of characters... it didn't work out so now it's going to be in point of view of the characters.)**

* * *

**Courtney**

I watched as the small imperial cove started to go up in flames. Sighing I turned away from the wanton destruction lead by my battle captain, Heather.

Heather was a good woman to have as a friend, because if she were anything less than completely loyal to me, she would undoubtedly be killing for the fun of it. I thought to myself, glad that the slightly younger girl was my ally and not my enemy.

"Come Geoff... it's time." I called over my shoulder to the largest, blond, man in our midsts.

"I do love a good fight!" He cried good naturally despite the long cutlass he held in his hands.

"Are you coming Noah?" I asked, not thinking he would. He normally stayed on the ship with Heather managing the battle from the water. Justin, Trent, Gwen and I normally were the ones to go ashore... but not this time. Gwen had recently discovered she was with child and had decided to stay behind in case anything were to happen to the babe inside of her. Trent had decided that this was his last mission before the two of them would settle down.

I was happy for them... truly. I honestly didn't expect them to stay by my side as long as they had.

"Call for the crew to weigh anchor, Heather. I think you can take it from here." I spoke, making sure I was heard.

Heather called to the nameless crew, most of which were random sailors we'd picked up here and there. It was rather hard job to keep the majority male crew off of the three women aboard my ship, one of the women being myself.

...

An hour later I, Trent, Geoff, Justin, and twenty of the crew we in a long boat headed for shore. Unfortunately, I didn't expect all of us to come back. That was alright though, everyone that sailed the seas with me knew the risks of being a part of my crew. My extremely well paid crew.

...

Once ashore, under the cover of night, with Heather prepared to fire to cover us, we slunk towards the keep on the cliffs edge. We left Trent and Justin behind, along with fifteen of the crew. The first part of infiltration of the well fortified fortress was all about stealth, something few people were good at. The second would be the attack, which was where Trent and Justin came in. They needn't worry, they would get their fun before this night was over.

The plan was for on of the crew, who happened to be an accomplished archer, to sent an arrow over the wall undetected. Once secured, I would slink up and over the wall and send down a ladder which the rest of the men I brought along including Geoff, would scramble up and inside. That was when the real fun would begin...

* * *

**Duncan**

"Sir, a small party had been spotted at the top of the hill. What are your orders?" Asked a young lieutenant.

"Does there appear to be a rather small man amongst the group?" Duncan asked.

"Why, yes... sir... there is." The older man gave me a funny look, clearly not up to speed on who the pirates attacking us were.

"Let the first man inside... then make sure that no one else comes over the wall." I said, relaxing into my chair, sipping a glass of very expensive wine.

* * *

**Courtney**

"Shoot." I commanded the archer.

"Yes m- sir." He quickly corrected himself before letting slip my gender.

I was costumed in all black, gray, and silver as to blend with the night: Tight fitting gray pants covered in a lose black tunic with sliver cuffs, and tread throughout the shirt. My chest was tightly wrapped as to not give away my femininity, as was my long brown hair. From afar I really did look the part of a small statued man. Up close... was another matter completely.

**(Okay, I have to endings to this chapter. I want you to read both and tell me with one you like better.)**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Geoff muttered as I grabbed the rope.

I halted, knowing that Geoff's instincts were highly reliable. "What do you mean?" I asked, not completely unfrased by this.

"I don't know, I'm going first though." Geoff muttered and before I could say anything the giant man had slung the rope ladder over his shoulder and shimmied up the rope and over the side of the menacing stone wall.

I heard a cry and Geoff screaming, "Trap!"

I knew there was nothing to do, so I turned and fled. We would just have to try again tomorrow night.

I shot one last glance upwards, meeting a pair of ice cold eyes as I did so, before retreating down the hill.

**(Here's the second idea.)**

I quickly climbed up the rope and slipped over the wall. I had just finished securing the rope ladder and throwing in down to my men below when I heard a voice from right behind me. "What do we have here... a woman?" Sneered a voice.

I stood up and drew my sword, preparing for a fight. None was needed for another man, one who had snuck up behind me, reached out and grabbed me by the arms.

"It's a trap!" I hurled down at my men. "Retreat!"

Unfortunately, Geoff didn't want to listen for he had immediately come to my rescue. He hurled himself over the wall and before anything else could be done another voice called out, "Stop!"

I looked over the the speaker, meeting ice cold eyes.

"Go!" Geoff screamed when all the imperial soldiers froze at the sound of their leaders voice.

"I'll be back Geoff." I called as I leapt over the wall ledge and scampered down the ladder, near tears for abandoning one of my most loyal men. Then again, if I hadn't gone his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

* * *

**Please tell me with one you like better. **

**But just a heads up... they both will end the same way. **

...

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Alternate Ending

**This was the alternate ending to the end of the second chapter. I wrote this idea first and had my fans vote on which one they liked better. Obviously it was the first idea... so I just decided rather than deleting this one completely I would just make another chapter out of it.**

**The next chapter would have started the same way... which is currently a secret... but I had some trouble decided upon which way to get there. **

* * *

**Courtney**

"Shoot." I commanded the archer.

"Yes m- sir." He quickly corrected himself before letting slip my gender.

I was costumed in all black, gray, and silver as to blend with the night: Tight fitting gray pants covered in a lose black tunic with sliver cuffs, and tread throughout the shirt. My chest was tightly wrapped as to not give away my femininity, as was my long brown hair. From afar I really did look the part of a small statued man. Up close... was another matter completely.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Geoff muttered as I grabbed the rope.

I halted, knowing that Geoff's instincts were highly reliable. "What do you mean?" I asked, not completely unfrased by this.

"I don't know, I'm going first though." Geoff muttered and before I could say anything the giant man had slung the rope ladder over his shoulder and shimmied up the rope and over the side of the menacing stone wall.

I heard a cry and Geoff screaming, "Trap!"

I knew there was nothing to do, so I turned and fled. We would just have to try again tomorrow night.

I shot one last glance upwards, meeting a pair of ice cold eyes as I did so, before retreating down the hill.

* * *

**There it was, so that just in case you like this ending better you can still admire it's tasteful craftsman ship. (I'm wishful thinking here...)**

...

**Review!**


	4. Hallucinations

**More answers...**

****

I haven't decided one Gwen and Trent's kid yet... they might not even be a part of this story after a certain point. (But if the kid is I might just have you all vote on a name... how's that sound?)

**I hadn't noticed Heather's worry for DJ before this point... I guess I'm not that observant. Thanks for pointing it out though.**

**Heather and DJ already know each other... but you'll find that out later on in this chapter. Duncan and Courtney will for sure meet up and talk but I'm not sure exactly when or how yet.**

**I was just messing with you when I said "for now..." when talking about Gwen and Trent's relationship. Like I said toward the begining of this... "I'm not sure it Gwen and Trent will even continue to be a part of this story for much longer."**

**Hope that clears some things up.**

* * *

**Next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Duncan**

I watched as the slim figured '_man_' flung '_himself_' over the wall and down the ladder still secured to the side. Crying out in frustration I lashed out at a nearby sack of flour with my perfectly balanced sword; a horrible waste of flour and craftsmanship, but I presently couldn't bring myself to give a care.

"Secure him and lock him up in the watery grave." I muttered angrily, not bothering to question the man since I had learned the hard way about his loyalty to the Pirate Queen. She was a beautiful specimen of a woman with finely sculpted features and big black eyes, dark as the night that she surrounded herself with.

I shot a glance towards the giant blond man struggling as he was dragged towards his death sentence. Wondering if he was her lover. He sure seemed like he would lay his life down at her feet and let her stomp all over it. I found myself contemplating the emotion that overcame me as I thought about the two of them together, realizing that it was jealousy.

* * *

**Courtney**

As soon as I reached the the spot where I had left the long-boat and the other men, Justin immediately grabbed me and looked into my eyes, trying to read the situation. The archer, I believe his name was Deven Joseph, filled everyone in on what had just happened.

"Geoff," Trent whispered, pulling off his black and green cap. I had the feeling that he was relieved that he had given up his usual position as my right-hand man to stay behind at the boat. Wait... Geoff shouldn't have been there tonight! It should have been Trent...

I wanted desperately to start screaming and yelling, but alas, it was neither my fault nor Trent's what Geoff had done. And eventually we would all have to accept that cold, hard truth. I could not drive a wedge between myself and one of my most loyal crew members.

Could not, and would not, I decided solemnly as the craft- minus one man- drew nearer my ship. I closed me eyes and leaned against DJ's back as he stared off out across the warm black water of the sea at night. It was heart-achingly beautiful. I thought as I took once last look.

* * *

**Geoff**

"Who's there!" I demanded weakly. It had been three days since I was chained to a wall and ignored. I had been given no food, not water, and was now suffering from delirium for out of the half submerged dungeon chamber came the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

The woman had long blonde hair and sparkly yellow-green eyes... she also had a blue tail.

"You're a mermaid." I whispered as she dragged herself towards me.

The beautiful creature nodded and smiled. Now I knew for sure, I was just about to die from thirst.

"I'm here to save you..." The woman spoke for the first time, her voice carrying clear and sweet to my ears.

"That's nice." I mumbled and dropped my head to my chest.

I failed to notice the shackled drop away from both wrists and ankles, nor when the lovely sea creature slowly began dragging me back towards the watery grave.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was sort of on the short side, by it wrapped up a lot of questions and suspense. Or at least I thought it did.**

**Review! Please!**

**Next chapter...**


End file.
